ItaHina Akatsuki ch14
by RandmeChik02
Summary: Hinata going on a mission and is taken or kidnapped by Itachi to join the Akatsuki. If you want to give me ideas for the next chapter feel free to speak up  I will listen to your suggestions.


Naruto took the short time it took to get back to his village to talk to Sai privately without the others around at all times. "Hey are you sure that this is the right family? I haven't heard of them since, well since Hinata killed majority of the Rookie Nine and the others..." His face became slightly distorted in anger and although Sai still had trouble with emotions, knew this.

You know she both loved and hated you that whole time. She just happened to grab a hold of her own emotions before murdering you. This family I know for sure doesn't like the Akatsuki and will want disguises for us all...I'm not sure what to do about Hinata and the kids."

Naruto giggled at that and said, "You just said kids." Sai gave him a blank look, "So?"

Rini is one of them." Naruto burst out laughing and a few people gave them weird glances but knew not to bother them since all ninja were feared since Akatsuki was gained as an alliance. Sai just glared at his blonde friend but soon gave up and sighed, "Oh well. She's cute and I love her."

"Pedophile."

Naruto slightly jumped at this and turned around and Sai sighed again in annoyance. "Jin don't sneak up on the Hokage like that." Someone turned towards them at that comment and glared at them as if they were teenage troublemakers once again.

"Sai! You know that Sakura is our current Hokage!" Naruto gave him a pleading look and of course the other man just rolled his eyes and replied, "Just jokin around."

The same person who had just glared snorted and said, "Yeah right since when do you joke dude." Her hips wiggled a little side to side and turned sharply, "Catch ya later Sai and don't joke around about things like that."

Jin followed the girl's arse with his eyes and had a small smirk on his face. "She's kinda cute." Naruto just nodded, "Yeah but dangerous. That's Shikamaru and Tayuya's daughter, Rae."

"Where the hell did they get the name Rae?" Hinata, Rini and Luna had just arrived and the blonde Hokage smiled at the eldest of the three. "No idea but it's a cute name eh?"

"Whatever now who's the family?"

Sai looked over his shoulder at her and replied, "Hyuuga."

Hinata automatically froze up and replied, "Who is left? Neji, Hanabi? I now know I have let so many people live somehow and I don't know how majority of them lived through it."

"No it's actually someone of the branch family who happened to live by hiding in a closet...You aren't very observant when it comes to murder are you?" The brunette man had returned his head to its former position and began walking towards a house that had the strange symbol normally upon a branch family member's forehead on the door.

They all found themselves inside the large house sitting on four different couches. Rini and Sai on one, Jin and Naruto on another, and Hinata and Luna sitting on separate ones. A door opened on their left and a girl of about 17 walked in, eyes downcast.

"Sh-Shistine!" Hinata allowed her jaw drop and Rini stared at the girl intently. "Who the hell are you woman?"

The teenage woman let out a little giggle and replied, "Why I'm Shistine silly! The only one left of the Hyuuga's branch family. Your mother only knows me from my birth and I haven't seen her since I was.." She held up a few fingers, "Three years old when she killed everyone supposedly but left me alive."

Sai and Naruto glanced at each other and nodded slightly while Jin went ahead and slicked his hair back more, "So, like, what's up? Who do you need want us to kill?"

Shistine grinned at them mischievously, "The remaining members of the Hyuuga family which means the ones around now and also..."

Her eyes shifted from the floor to each of them revealing a blueness in the instead of the usual purple and raised a pale, slender hand from her side pointing it straight at her only older family member left.

"Hyuuga Hinata."


End file.
